Playing with a Skylark
by Betweencattoes
Summary: Featuring you and your wicked sense of humour. At least Hibari gets a good ending.  reader insert


**Hello! **

**I had to do this, it was something that had to be done... Some people are deranged live with it. **

**Disclaimer: Here's what's mine: the story... Here's what's not: Khr, Hibari, You. **

**Warning: Don't try this at home! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You were the average fifteen-years-old Japanese girl, brown straight hair, brown eyes, but you had a very peculiar sense of humor. Dangerous would probably be a better word. You never really bothered what the other students thought about you, truth be told, you actually loved to think you were superior, perhaps that's why you chose a target like him.<p>

No one really knows how _it_ started or why you were doing _it_, but at some point _it_ became your favorite hobby. Your friends were used to it by now and they were even able to laugh about it when they were relaxed enough. They also believed you were somewhat crazy (and who wouldn't) but that's something else. You were actually entertaining them when the... acknowledgment started.

It was lunch break and you were eating outside with your friends, the sun was warm, the sky was clear, it was a calm autumn day. You were discussing the morning's event with your friends –in a controlled volume as to not infuriate the scattered members of the disciplinary committee that were "patrolling"–. You were currently giving you best at impersonating the leader of said committee. Your friends were giggling as to avoid too much attention, you simply failed to notice when they abruptly stopped.

You were, at that moment, wearing the prefect's glare and you hands seemed to be reaching for tonfa's in your imaginary vest.

"Herbivores," You started in your best Hibari-like voice (which still sounded too feminine...) "you are c-" you interrupted yourself as you voice got mixed with a manly one. "crowding." Finished the voice of said prefect.

Then, like any normal person would, you turned and proceeded to perfectly mimic his facial expression, effectively glaring at him. Although it lacked the dark aura and physical features of the boy, you imitation was very believable. You were so focused on you imitation that you failed to notice the biting intent coming from the prefect. Your friends, though, were starting to freak out, you were crazy enough to start threatening him and, even though you were most likely mentally unstable, they liked you and didn't want to see your blood. They grabbed you and made a run for it, leaving behind the violent prefect.

The boy left standing there was mildly interested in your not typical display of herbivore behavior, but all those thoughts were forgotten once he saw other crowding herbivores that he would gladly bite to death.

* * *

><p>Winter followed, then spring arrived and finally it was time for the school festival. You were not unpopular, in fact you were generally liked, but your classmates disapproved of your Hibari-impersonations, anyone who messes with Hibari is bound to someday end up bitten and they wanted a peaceful festival. Therefore, you were not to participate in your class' play, no matter how incredible you acting skills were; you always spoiled it with your favourite imitation –even your friends wouldn't vouch for you–. Rejected and alone, you decided to perfect you skills at impersonating a certain prefect, so you carelessly started to follow him around. He probably didn't notice (or he simply didn't care) since he was very preoccupied with the sudden festival-related crowding in his beautiful school.<p>

His vice-captain, though, had noticed and he was starting to get worried. At first he had wondered whether of not your glaring at a passerby, which seemed to be in sync with the Skylark's, was a coincidence or not. It's when you actually repeated the head prefect's words that fear struck him. Why would a seemingly normal girl attempt something so dangerous?

The three of you eventually ended up in the committee's quarters, how you had managed to enter was a mystery to Kusakabe but he didn't mention anything (perhaps he wanted to see how this ordeal would end). Still, he couldn't help but begin to ask.

"kyo-san…" Hibari opened his mouth to interrupt him, but you beat him to hit.

"Kusasabe, get this herbivore out of my office, she has been crowding since this morning." The pure fear that was shown on the vice-captain's face was priceless, but the Head prefect's expression was even more worth it (of course he hid it in a matter of seconds). The glare he then sent you afterwards was beyond to none; you couldn't even mimic it. He once again attempted to start talking. "I'll bite you to death" were the words you couldn't help but say in his place, before running for your life.

* * *

><p>Years later, as he was completing a mission from the infant in Tokyo, Hibari met a young woman with unnatural fire-engine-red hair and a familiar face. As he approached her she unconsciously started mimicking his facial expression, he grinned, he would finally be able to bite her to death.<p>

_imitation is the sincerest form of flattery_

The End

* * *

><p><strong>That's it people, hope you aren't too traumatized by your foolish (and dangerous) behaviour! <strong>


End file.
